


У меня пропала жена!

by Ace_of_Hearts_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Hearts_2018/pseuds/Ace_of_Hearts_2018
Summary: У Драко Малфоя пропала жена. Поэтому он обращается к детективу Грейнджер за помощью.





	У меня пропала жена!

У Драко Малфоя была проблема. Серьёзная. Очень серьёзная. И в преддверии Рождества он наконец набрался мужества и твёрдо себе пообещал, что в этот день обязательно её решит.

Драко оделся, подмигнул зеркалу, которое в ответ смущённо захихикало, и отправился на подвиги. Ни дать ни взять — настоящий мужчина!

«Детектив Грейнджер» — гласила надпись на дверях, к которым он направлялся. Драко уверенно вошёл внутрь и устроился в кресле для посетителей.

— Детектив Грейнджер, — начал он, постукивая пальцами по столу, — у меня проблема.

— Обратитесь к врачу.

— Только вы можете решить мою проблему.

— Уверена, что это не так.

— Уверен, что вы в этом не уверены.

— Нет, уверена.

— Тогда мне придётся вас огорчить — вы неправы.

— Приходите огорчать позже. Я занята.

Драко накрыл рукой чернильницу, в которую детектив, не глядя, хотела обмакнуть перо, и на него наконец подняли взгляд. Пусть и недовольный.

— В чём дело?

— У меня пропала жена.

— У вас пропала жена?

— Именно так. У меня пропала жена.

— А вы уверены, что она именно пропала? А не, скажем, сбежала? Спряталась? Совершенно случайно переехала на другой континент? Нашла себе другого мужа?

— Да как вы можете?! У нас с женой отличные отношения!

— Вы в этом так уверены?

— А вы так уверены, что я не должен быть в этом уверен?

— Нет. И давайте ближе к сути. Когда вы последний раз видели свою жену?

— Сегодня утром.

— Но при этом вы уверены, что она пропала?

— Я видел её сегодня утром, но, вынужден вам признаться, детектив Грейнджер, пропала она намного раньше.

— Подождите, как вы могли видеть её сегодня утром, если она пропала намного раньше?

— То, что я видел её сегодня утром, не значит, что она не могла пропасть намного раньше.

— Очень даже значит. Вы не могл…

— Но она пропала намного раньше, хоть я и видел её сегодня утром.

— Хорошо. Как давно пропала ваша жена?

— Как только сменила работу, детектив Грейнджер.

— Как давно ваша жена сменила работу?

— Три года назад.

— То есть вы утверждаете, что ваша жена пропала три года назад, но вы начали её искать только сейчас? Долго же вы ждали!

— Я надеялся, что она вернётся.

— Вы хотите сказать, что целых три года надеялись, что она вернётся?

— Нет. Два. Последний год я активно требовал, чтобы она бросила работу.

— Вы весь последний год требовали у вашей три года как пропавшей жены, чтобы она бросила работу? Я сейчас правильно поняла?

— Совершенно верно.

— Занятная история. И чем всё закончилось?

— Она на работе!

— То есть ваша жена пропала на работе?

— Я бы сказал не так. Моя жена пропала в работе.

— Какой ужас!

— Полностью согласен. Какое счастье, что хоть вы меня понимаете.

— И вам очень сильно не нравится, что у вашей жены есть работа?

— Я был не против, что у моей жены есть работа, ровно до тех пор, пока жена не пропала.

— Но вы же понимаете, что ваша жена, по всей видимости, совсем не хочет бросать работу.

— И поэтому она бросает меня.

— Бросает вас?

— Она исчезла три года назад. Разве не очевидно, что она меня бросила?

— Боюсь, в нашем разговоре нет ничего очевидного.

— Это меня очень огорчает. Так вы поможете мне?

— И как, по-вашему, я могу помочь?

— Поговорите с моей женой. Она вас точно послушает.

— Как я могу поговорить с вашей пропавшей женой?

— Если вы не сможете, то никто не сможет.

— Мистер Малфой, вы отнимаете у меня время.

— Это вы отнимаете у меня время, когда отказываетесь говорить с моей женой.

— Хорошо. Я поговорю с вашей женой. Только уходите. Я занята.

— Но вы обещаете с ней поговорить?

— Обещаю. Отдайте чернильницу.

— Вы точно-точно обещаете с ней поговорить?

— Я точно-точно обещаю с ней поговорить. А вы точно-точно отдайте чернильницу.

— Вы точно-точно-точно обещаете с ней поговорить?

— Мистер Малфой, сколько вам лет?

— А вам?

— Не скажу.

— Вот и я не скажу.

— Не говорите. Но чернильницу всё же отдайте.

— Да сдалась вам эта чернильни… Ай!

Детектив Грейнджер наконец отвоевала чернильницу и с победным видом обмакнула в неё перо. Но, увы, победа оказалась кратковременной.

— Да что же это такое?! Вы как ребёнок, право слово! Да отдайте же чернильницу!

— Да найдите же мою жену!

— Отдайте чернильницу!

— Найдите жену!

— Да зачем вам жена? Вот разве вам прямо сейчас без неё плохо?

— Да, мне прямо сейчас очень без неё плохо.

— Так потерпите немного. Я ведь уже пообещала, что найду вашу жену.

— Но завтра Рождество.

— И что?

— И моя жена мне нужна до Рождества.

— Найдите себе другую. А на Рождество получите вашу.

— Правда?

— Что, простите?

— Я говорю, что это очень плохая идея. Очень плохая. Просто ужасная. Кошмарная. Как вы вообще могли такое предположить?

— Вы в самом деле так думаете?

— Конечно!

— Тогда я очень рада, что вы понимаете, насколько это предложение ужасно.

— Я очень хорошо понимаю, детектив Грейнджер.

— Так вы оставите меня в покое?

— Да.

— Тогда идите. Вас проводить?

— Я оставлю вас в покое только после того, как увижу свою жену.

— Как я смогу организовать вам встречу с женой, если вы мешаете мне работать?

— Наверное, вы хотели сказать «вдохновляю на работу». Я прав?

— Нет, я сказала так, как хотела.

— И что вы понимаете?..

— Хорошо, Драко. Я поняла, — Гермиона отложила бумаги в сторону и сняла очки. Распустила собранные в пучок волосы.

Драко откинулся на спинку кресла и самодовольно улыбнулся.

— Ну наконец-то! Я уж думал, ты и в этом году собралась работать все праздники напролёт. Только не теряйся больше, ладно?

Гермиона улыбнулась.

— Не буду.

И Драко знал: на Рождество, перед Рождеством и после Рождества всегда происходят чудеса. Вот только не сами по себе. Нет! Разве такое возможно? Чудеса ждут, чтобы появился человек, который знает, как воплощать их в реальность. А Драко знал. А Драко был счастлив, ведь пускай и ненадолго, пускай пока только на Рождество, он отвоевал у работы свою жену. И Драко обязательно подарит всё своё счастье ей. Он сделает всё, чтобы Гермионе Грейнджер, этой самой упрямой ведьме в мире (которая, кстати, так и не взяла его фамилию, но он своего ещё добьётся!), больше никогда ни на какую работу не захотелось от него уходить.


End file.
